


Happy Together

by Ellesar_0920



Category: British Actor RPF, RPS Fassavoy, Real Person Fiction, 鲨美 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellesar_0920/pseuds/Ellesar_0920
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>今天是Michael生日。于是James跑到他公寓去，准备了威士忌和烛光晚餐。<br/>更重要的是今天他决定顺从Michael的所有要求。包括在床上的。</p><p>祝压压生日快乐！</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chachasiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chachasiki/gifts).



拿Michael留给他的备用钥匙打开公寓门那一刹，James整个人都愣住了。  
并非Michael在伦敦的住所有多脏乱——大学时他待过几年男子宿舍，见过远比这惊悚百倍的。  
乳白色地毯上没什么可怕的污垢；墙壁和天花板则被刷成了纯黑，行走其中有种奇妙的空间倒错感；靠墙处有个空荡荡的巨大鱼缸，内壁擦得相当干净，没有水草的痕迹；房内弥漫着一股烟味，因为门窗长期紧闭所以格外的浓郁。

让James意外的是随处可见的西装。如果哪天有人打算拍《27 Suits＊》，James发誓自己一定会说服Michael去试镜。  
各式衬衣，晚礼服，三件套，燕尾服……有些甚至没有拆开封袋。丢得到处都是，好像这堆用蚕丝、羊绒、马海毛作为面料的昂贵服装根本不用钱一样（想到自己男友身负不少广告合约，或许真是免费的）。

小心翼翼地跨过几条领带，James喘了口气，总算把手上大包小包的东西全部放进厨房。他开始像个仓鼠一样四处侦查：冰箱内果然除了啤酒外什么都没有，碗碟刀具倒是一应俱全，就是积了层薄薄的灰尘；开瓶器很容易就找到了，基础调料如黑胡椒、干欧芹、罗勒等被收到了顶端的那层，不过都被用了大半，说明Michael以前还是会自己做饭的……十分钟后James直起泛酸的腰感谢上帝，Michael的烤箱还能运作，不然McAvoy家特制的纸杯蛋糕他今天就没机会尝到了。

James先把牛排腌好，挽起袖子前往西装泛滥的重灾区——客厅。  
他一边把阿玛尼的定制套装整理好挂进衣橱，一边忍不住在脑海中幻想Michael穿着这些操他的情景。  
这导致整个过程花费了不必要长的时间，几乎毁了他的计划——没错，他打算给Michael一个生日惊喜：一顿精心准备的烛光晚餐。  
前年他送了他一辆Yamaha摩托车，去年他们则一起去观看了Celtic的比赛，他答应Michael每次进球之后都亲他一下（幸好他们坐在最后一排，还戴着帽子）。

今年James决定试着走温馨路线，对男友展示自己居家的一面。  
他们经历了最初羞涩而小心翼翼的互相试探，白浪费了不少时间装傻把对方的调情当作纯洁的友谊，在热恋期的疯狂激情面前保持了职业道德心，更别提忍耐了因各自工作繁忙而不得不分离的寂寞岁月……如今两人的关系好不容易稳定下来了，真是十分难得。

“fass”闪现在屏幕顶端时，James正在对着一封邮件列的步骤烹饪Dublin Coddle＊，手一抖差点儿把手机丢进煮锅。  
他深吸了口气，也不擦擦手指就开始回短信 “回你公寓来。今天你是我的”  
“等会见，爱你”  
光这几个单词就能让James感觉整个世界美好得像是开满了鲜花。

两个钟头后Michael风尘仆仆地出现在门口。他鞋子没脱就牵住了James的手想抱他，却又舍不得少看一眼，于是笑得满嘴是牙，话都说不上。  
他们有整整两个月没见了，想到这点James不由得眼眶发热，但口头上还是逞强：“你怎么和我祖母一样……”  
一个绵长热情的深吻吞掉了他剩余的后半句，直到Michael把他的舌头吸出水声James才回过神，抬脚把他们背后的门关上。

“我打赌你的祖母没有我的肺活量，”放开怀里因缺氧而满面通红的爱人时Michael一点都不谦虚地宣称，“我没想到你会来这儿。”  
“唔，必须承认你的技术是进步了不少。不过，真有点儿怀念当初那个被我亲得脚软的家伙啊。”James正打算大声地回味他们的初吻，以此扳回一局，烤箱恰好发出了“叮——”的一声，他不得不留下一个“暂时放过你”的眼神，转身进了厨房。  
Michael跟着他过去，找出烤箱专用的防热手套，笨手笨脚地帮James戴上，方便对方把烘培好的蛋糕端出来。  
瞧着男友一言不发的模样，James打趣道：“怎么，对如此平淡无奇的礼物感到失望了？”  
Michael沉下脸，故作认真：“嗯。看见你没戴着兔耳穿着裸体围裙迎接我，是有点儿失望。”  
James抿着下唇忍住笑，一丝不苟地给刚出炉的纸杯蛋糕挤上奶油后才回答：“哦，甜心。等你尝了这个后，你会收回这句话的。”  
“我很期待。”  
新鲜的樱桃完成了最后的点缀，James转身把多出来的一个塞入Michael微张的唇瓣内，“生日快乐。”  
话音刚落他们又交换了一次亲吻，比之前的那更浪漫、甜蜜；大概是因为Michael还含着果肉的缘故。  
这回Michael干脆把James整个拦腰抱起，后者把手臂圈住他肩膀，彻底挂在他身上却不忘小声咕哝“小心别碰倒我背后那些酱料啊”。

 

等他们在餐桌旁坐好，Michael终于意识到自己的房间看起来和之前不太一样了。他疑惑地问起这件事，结果换来了临时的家养小精灵的嘲笑，“亲爱的Fassinderelle*公主，这是神奇的魔法时间！”他故意捏尖嗓子，假装手上的调味勺是仙女杖那样夸张地挥舞了几圈，“你的所有愿望都会被满足。”  
“哇那太棒了。”Michael伸手把桌上的蜡烛放远了一点，想想说，“这个魔法几时消失？”  
“在午夜前得到一个真爱之吻你就能醒过来。”  
“那我还是别这么快醒的好，这是个好梦。”Michael低下头，开始用叉子攻击盘子里的香肠，刚吃了第一口他就双眼发光：“……喔。这个味道。”  
“妈妈的味道？”James狡黠地眨眼，Michael瞬间的反应让他觉得亲自去问Adele＊该怎么做地道的Dublin Coddle太值得了。  
“家的味道。”  
两人静静地凝视了对方很久，天知道他们费了多大的劲儿才忍住没有起身越过一堆土豆洋葱胡萝卜亲热起来。

 

用餐的过程中两人很自然地聊起最近各自的工作以及共同的朋友。  
James提起Nick，说他和Jen分手的时候自己正好跟这位伤心人同在一个城市，尽足了朋友的义务。  
“Nick哭得颜面全无。彻底崩溃那种。那模样让我放弃了有组织有计划地嘲笑他到下一次我们再拍X-men。”  
“你劝了他吗？”  
“有什么好劝，劝了就不伤心那是装的。”  
Michael点头表示赞同，“有道理。后来呢？”  
“后来我就陪他喝酒去了。这家Bar关了就换另一处，直到天亮他才折腾够了，总算愿意回家。”  
微妙的醋意让Michael的思维突然跃去意想不到的方向，“嘿，我们之前分手那次，你有没有哭？”  
James瞪大眼睛，“什么，我们分过吗？我怎么不记得有这回事。”  
“去年十月的时候。你有好几个星期没接我电话，也从不写电邮来。我还以为——”  
“而你抱着这种想法，竟然也一直不敢跟我确认？该死的，你就跟那些情窦初开的小姑娘一样！不，我猜现在她们都敢问个清楚了。”James陷入了沉思，而后恍然大悟，“难怪我后来跑去片场外看望你时，你哭得——”  
Michael露出一个特别委屈的表情，这成功地勾起了James的罪恶感：考虑今天是他的生日，还有那天两人在汽车里的性爱可以排到人生前三，他转移了话题，“所以，你曾以为我们分手过。”  
Michael摸摸额角，说：“那段时间我把咖啡和烟当饭吃。导演还以为我是为了进入角色而故意如此，”他笑起来，“当演员的好处之一就是真的伤心别人也以为你是在表演。”  
“为什么我会想要和你分手？”James把手放在Michael的前臂上，来回摩挲，“和你在一起时，我是全世界最快乐的人。和你在一起的每分每秒都是那么刺激，充满乐趣和新奇。你是我最好的朋友，陪我疯但又总在我背后看顾我。你还懂我的所有笑话，包括上得了台面的和下流的——这本身就是个奇迹了。”  
Michael此刻的表情让James愿意说更多，他相信自己能喋喋不休整个晚上，列出自己爱他的一百万种理由。  
然而Michael动了动嘴唇，James敏锐地捕捉到那个动作。他马上明白了对方想问什么，“喔，Michael，那时……那时让我郁郁寡欢的是别的事情。我故意那么久不联系你……是有原因的。”  
“是什么，James？现在可以告诉我了吗？”  
James沉默了片刻，提醒自己要相信Michael，不必在他面前永远保持一副高情商的冷静模样；何况他已经喝掉了好几杯威士忌，吐露真言是被容许的，“我无法忍受的是你无法时刻留在我身边。我很自私，不想和任何人、任何事物分享你。包括那些和你演对手戏的女演员，包括我们都钟爱的电影事业……”  
Michael安静地听着，表情莫测。James垂下眼，在勇气消失前继续坦白：“我非常生气——不是对你，而是对那样不成熟的自己。还好现在我已经想通了。比起忍耐分离的痛苦，我更加无法忍受的是——如果我们真的分开了，那么未来的某一天，我必须得祝你跟别人获得幸福，而那幸福里没有我。”  
“……喔，James。”  
“抱歉。我是不是把自己一直以来辛苦维持的美好形象通通毁了？”  
“你差点把这桌好菜给毁了，”公寓的主人淡然道，“刚才我只想扑过去抱住你。大概我连卧室都坚持不到。”  
James松了口气，Michael的真挚的眼神让他耳朵发烫，之前那些担心简直蠢得冒泡。  
“嗨，幸好下个月我们就要开始集中宣传DoFP了！免费的食物，还有酒店套间！哦耶！”  
他兴致勃勃地握拳高呼，引出Michael好看又温柔的眼角纹，“是啊， 让记者的轮番轰炸变得没那么让人难以忍受了。”

谈话的气氛重新变得轻松，各种笑话和片场趣闻让时间过得很快。  
饭后Michael吃纸杯蛋糕那小心翼翼的神态让James后悔没在里面藏个订婚戒指——等等，或许他是这么期待的？毕竟他们也在一起两年多了……James陷入了紧张不安的情绪之中，连下唇沾了奶油也没注意到。  
“James。James。”  
“嗯？啊……蛋糕吃完了？厨房还有些。”  
“现在想吃点别的了。”Michael问，“今晚我所有的愿望都能被实现，是吗？”  
两人的距离被一个拥抱拉近了，Michael同样沾了点滑腻奶油的手探进James的休闲衬衣内，开始抚摸他的后腰。  
“是啊。”James发出半是笑半是呻吟的喘息，怕痒一样捉紧Michael不安份的手，“只要是我能做到的。”  
与他腼腆的笑形成鲜明对比的是拉开裤子拉链后跳出来的勃起，“那我就不客气啦。”

看样子他真的不打算去卧室了，James庆幸自己背后餐桌看起来挺结实的，而且碗碟基本都收拾好了，“别跟我说今晚你想玩角色扮演。”  
对于两个出色的演员来说，角色扮演反而是最没挑战性的。而James热爱一切挑战，他相信Michael也一样。  
“当然不，”Michael变戏法似的摸出一包杜蕾斯超薄套装，递给在自己怀里不停扭动的人，“帮我戴上。”  
James顺从地拆开包装，正要为Michael的“武器”上好安全装置，却被一双手阻止了。  
Michael用手指抹去了James红唇上的乳白痕迹，哑声说：“用这里，帮我。”  
“……你确定这盒够用？”  
“我相信你。”

James翻翻白眼，认命地跪到地上。实话说，他也有点儿跃跃欲试——如前所说，他是个热爱挑战的男人。  
思索了一会儿，他先用舌头把套子撑开，朝里面吹了口气，然后叼着它慢慢搁到那正散发着热度的茎头上。  
第一次选的角度不够好，橡皮圈还没包住龟伞就掉了下来。  
第二次James太着急，还没开始戴就不小心咬破了，只得重来。  
第三次Michael非常贴心地递给James一个拆好包装的，后者利用嘴唇的力量，总算顺利地套了上去。James贴得更近了，翘起的耻毛几乎要刺到他的脸颊，煽情的腥膻气味也愈加浓郁。但James十分专注，完全没有注意到自己头顶上方那道越来越幽深的目光。  
可惜他还是失败了，只推到茎身的二分之一套子就再度滑落。下巴酸痛，大口喘着气，James从未如此的怨恨自己男友的傲人尺寸。  
“还在为荣誉而战吗，我的朋友？”Michael拍拍他的肩膀，大度地说：“放弃也是选项之一。”  
James感觉自己舌头都快断了，懒得再斗嘴；他势在必得地又拿出一个新的，决定这回玩点儿花招。他故意在前端最敏感的缝隙处反复吸吮，卖力地吞吐着整根阴茎，表面上是为了润滑，实则是是要逼得对方先按耐不住。  
没多久Michael就发出了他所期望的、那种压抑不住的低吼；明知是James的伎俩却没法真的推开他，巨大的物事仿佛要融化于那条灵巧的舌头下。  
“唔……啊……”James一直很喜欢Michael的嗓音，低哑醇厚，富有磁性，情动时格外多了毫不矫揉做作的慵懒，就如同放了冰块的陈年威士忌，低温却仍旧醉人。

一阵猛烈的颤抖后，Michael缴械投降了，几股的白浊喷涌而出，直接射在了James的嘴里及脸上。  
Michael低头看，发现好几个安全套散落在地上，完全没有发挥它们应有的用途。

“这可不是我的错。”James抬头朝Michael笑，没站起来的打算；他像小动物似的用眉眼和鼻尖去蹭那根射精过后半软下来的性器，亲昵而自然。高潮刚过，那里分外敏感，仅仅这种程度的摩擦就足够让人膝盖发软了。Michael喘息着，粗暴地揪住James如今留长的头发，把他扯得更近，然后挺着胯部颇有深意地在他嫣红的薄唇附近流连不去，那上面残留的斑驳的浊液昭示了两人片刻前的放纵。两人默默无语地温存了片刻，James终于受不了地叹气，“你的第二个愿望就是我这么跪一晚上吗？好歹让我再吸你一次？”Michael忙拉起自己爱人，让他坐到餐桌上，舔去他脸上的精液，帮他解开皮带扣。他发现对方今天没穿内裤，由于摩擦，前端又红又肿，已经湿得一塌糊涂。  
“James……”Michael的语调里充满歉意，俯身舔他的小腿，他的膝盖再上到腿根。然而最难受的地方仍被冷落着，James不满地哼了几下，随后便被温暖的掌心抚慰了。而Michael的另一只手则深入到James股间，指尖沾着足量的奶油。  
“嘿！你这样是在毁我的纸杯蛋糕，”即便被压在身下，James也不忘大声抗议，“严格意义上来说，润滑剂必须是——啊！”  
突然插入的食指让James立刻停止了抱怨，之后第二第三根的接连加入更让他说不出话来。他仰躺在桌面上，任由摆布，眼神迷离，呜咽着试图撑起身去吻正为他做扩张的男人。对方却偏了头躲开，吻起了他的耳廓，耐心地把里面的绒毛都舔湿，再时轻时重地咬几下。

前戏被Michael拖延得十分漫长，以前两人就不经常插入对方。一方面是Michael的尺寸实在大得惊人，需要准备很久才能完全容纳他；另一方面James生性骄傲，不爱总是屈居人下。

今晚却是不同，他愿意满足Michael任何要求。  
James扭动着腰部，觉得Michael每个碰触都太轻、太遥远、太温柔了，完全不够——隐藏的受虐欲突然爆发，James希望自己被这个男人彻底地占有，被他随意蹂躏。他故意去用轻蔑的口吻去激怒Michael，“你打算用手指操我到高潮吗？”  
那一瞬间他注意到了Michael突变的眼神，他知道自己已经成功地激起了男人最原始的兽性。然而，他所渴望的凶猛捅入却没有如期来临：Michael闭眼，深吸了口气，再度深情款款地吻住了他。他们时而分享、时而掠夺着对方的呼吸，就此把纯粹的性欲化为了更深层次的情感交融。

由于充足的扩张，最后的真正结合没有任何的不适，完全扩张的肠道内潮湿而软腻，不自然地放缓了收缩的速度。酥麻的感觉顺着脊椎蔓延而上，直至脑后；James无比渴望Michael每次抽插都能再深些、再快些。  
“啊、啊……别停下……再来一次！”快感令James忘了什么是羞耻，他高声尖叫着，乞求着，桌面随着撞击的节奏而摇晃不停。  
“夹紧了。”Michael喘息着嘱咐了一句，James立刻明白了他要做什么，马上用大腿紧紧缠绕住对方的腰部——保持着四肢交融的状态，Michael抱起James，让他整个人悬在了半空。他每走一步，那硕大的凶器就在James的体内嵌得深入一寸，直把他插得抖个不停。最后Michael在客厅连接阳台的推拉门前站住，示意James往后靠在玻璃上。多了一个受力点，Michael微微躬身，让性器滑出少许，随即从下往上猛力顶弄。

幸亏两人平时都不缺乏锻炼，这个姿势对腰腿和手臂的力量要求都非常高。这样的体位下，James彻底失去了主导，唯一的支撑和依附就是背后的墙壁，以及正在操干他的男人，只得抽泣着任人摆布。  
“James……自从遇到你，一切都好得像做梦。从你答应和我在一起后，我的双脚就从未回到过地面上……我觉得自己真的非常幸运，能够拥有你。”Michael亲吻着James汗湿的锁骨说着迟来的情话，同时他胯下的动作也没有停下分毫。  
James咬牙，断断续续地强挤出一句俏皮话，“你不觉得、在这种时候，换我来、说……啊！说这句话更合适点儿吗？”  
“那你也说一次吧。”Michael笑，却完全不给James喘息的机会。

 

当晚两人把以前中意的、好奇但没尝试过的姿势换了个遍。站着、趴着、躺着……房间四处都是他们情爱的痕迹，还好清理费的账单会寄到Michael那儿。在浴室镜子前被Michael操射时，James全身都是吻痕，腿软绵得已经站不住了，脑子也混混僵僵的，忘记了这是自己今晚第几次高潮。

“不会有下次了。”午夜时分，精疲力竭的James被Michael抱入热水漫溢的浴缸内，小声发誓道：“我不后悔。但下次换成你在下面。”  
“我爱你。”Michael仔细地帮他清理后穴里，事先准备的安全套早被他们忘到了不知哪儿。  
“好吧……偶尔这样……也不是不行。”James累得无法思考，以至于他的无名指被Michael戴上一个闪亮的金色戒指也没出声抗议。  
“James McAvoy，我爱你。”喊全名似乎应该是在很正经的场合，他只能选择礼尚往来。  
“ ……我也爱你，Michael Fassbender。”

 

 

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> 后记（？）
> 
> ＊《27 Suits》当然是我杜撰的啦！有部电影叫《27 Dresses》，挺好玩儿的。  
> ＊Dublin Coddle是一种传统的爱尔兰食物，大概就是香肠、洋葱、土豆混一起的炖汤，有兴趣可以搜搜看，鲨鲨小时候应该吃过。  
> ＊对“you never made me cupcakes”有执念，所以就让一美给法鲨做一次纸杯蛋糕啦！其实过生日应该烘培一个正式点儿的蛋糕。  
> ＊fassinderelle，法斯德瑞拉……从灰姑娘cinderelle辛德瑞拉转换来的，冷笑话。  
> ＊Adele是鲨鲨的妈咪～是爱尔兰人喔w
> 
> ps，这篇的彩蛋是藏有他们各自电影的名字。  
> 看看可以找出几个来吧！


End file.
